Fluorescent tube lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent bulbs have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the glass tube.
LED-based lights which can be used as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent tube lights have appeared in recent years. LED-based lights can be constructed with LEDs and other circuitry mounted on one or more circuit boards. LED-based lights can include a housing and a heat sink to dissipate heat produced by the LEDs contained therein. In some cases, the circuit board containing the LEDs is functionally attached to the heat sink or housing to prevent the circuit board from moving out of place. In some instances, these attachments may not be adequate.